


Trip to the Country

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [124]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Help arrives.





	Trip to the Country

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 544: Country.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Trip to the Country

~

Draco groaned the moment the Floo closed. “Fuck.” 

Harry coughed. “Steady. It’ll be fine. She’ll come, help me get Kreacher the help he needs, then she’ll be gone.” 

Snorting, Draco turned to stare at Harry, an incredulous look on his face. “Gone? Oh you poor, deluded—”

The Floo flared and Narcissa stepped through, looking elegant, not a speck of ash on her. Sweeping past Draco, she moved towards Kreacher. “You poor thing,” she crooned. 

Harry shot a speaking look towards Draco, who rolled his eyes. 

“He doesn’t need an elf-Healer,” Narcissa declared. “He just needs some time in the country.” 

~

Harry frowned. “Time in the country? Meaning what?” 

Narcissa’s smile was condescending. “What do you know of house-elves, Mr Potter?” 

“Not much, I’m afraid.” 

“They reflect the state of their homes. Places with a lot of activity have healthy elves.” 

“Like Hogwarts?” Harry nodded. “Makes sense. I often wondered why those elves looked so much younger than—” 

“Than Kreacher?” Narcissa nodded. “That’s why.” 

“So because I haven’t been here—” Harry frowned. “What about the years Sirius was in Azkaban?” 

“Elf-stasis, presumably. Anyway, I’m taking him to the Manor.” Narcissa eyed Harry and Draco before gesturing. “And you’re both coming, too.” 

~


End file.
